


Unmasked

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adaptation, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Canon, Cute, F/F, First Time, Orgasms, Post-Canon, Quarians, Shy Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, post-ME2, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Shepard finally removes the mask from Tali's face, seeing the woman she loves. (Sheptali, Canon, Smut)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Kudos: 37





	Unmasked

Out of all the women in the entire universe that Commander Shepard knew, of all the women she figured would have the hots for her, Tali'Zorah wasn't very high on that list. Being the quiet, shy type, Tali wasn't much for social interaction, only really getting on well with those in Shepard's team.

But the past two years had changed them both. Shepard had died and come back to life thanks to Cerberus, now on a mission to stop an alien race called the collectors from harvesting human colonies, while Tali had been promoted to being the leader of an exploration team for her people.

Eventually, their paths had crossed again, as a dossier on Tali had been forwarded to Shepard for her mission. The Normandy needed a tech specialist and someone to be the new chief engineer and Tali was more than qualified for that.

Arriving on the planet Haestrom, Shepard and her squad fought through an army of Geth to save Tali and her team, but many of Tali's squad had already been killed. Tali did join the Normandy's crew after that and, after an adventure where her name had to be cleared of treason by the Quarian leaders, she became a loyal member of Shepard's squad again.

That was when things started getting interesting. It was just after the mission to destroy the Collector Base when Shepard's personal assistant, Kelly Chambers, had informed her that something was up with Tali. From what she could tell, Tali had a bit of a crush on the commander.

This was a bit of a surprise to Shepard, but when she confronted Tali about it, it all made sense. From the moment they had first met, Tali had developed feelings for Shepard, but being the shy Quarian she was, had not bothered to act on it.

She was worried, mainly due to the fact that even though she trusted Shepard with seeing her without her enviro-suit, she was nervous that Shepard wouldn't accept her. All the commander had known was Tali's mask and her glowing eyes beneath her visor.

In that moment, Shepard realised she felt the same way about Tali and promised that she would care for her, that she deserved someone. She didn't care what she looked like, masked or otherwise. Tali was one of the best friends she had ever known and she wanted to be more than that with her.

Tali had been overjoyed and she hugged Shepard tightly, but then things went down again. Due to Tali's physiology, acts of physical intimacy would be difficult for them, if not dangerous, but she would go through with it. She loved Shepard and if she was going to get sick because of it, she would pull through. Love was the strongest medicine in the universe after all.

After both of them took some time to prepare, Shepard being forwarded some medical advice from her resident scientist Salarian, the Commander went to her quarters to wait for Tali to arrive. She was a little nervous herself, but she was relaxed.

A few more minutes later, and Tali finally arrived. She looked nervous, but Shepard knew things would be fine. Turning around, the Commander smiled. "Hey."

"H-Hi," Tali shyly stuttered, her modulated voice sounding very feeble. She was probably blushing bright red under that helmet. "I... I managed to take some medication and some supplements that might help my immune system."

"That's good," Shepard replied, walking over to her. "How do you feel though? Do you still... want to do this? We don't have to go all the way."

"No, Shepard, I-I want this," Tali told her. "I'm going to do this, because I need to do this. I'm fully prepared for whatever happens. I'll... I'll just be here blabbing like an idiot and-"

Just then, Shepard wrapped her arms around Tali, the Quarian making a rather cute sounding squeak and sighing as she held Shepard back. The two embraced, before sitting on the bed, Shepard holding Tali's hand and gazing into her visor.

"It's alright, Tali... come here," Shepard said, stroking Tali's mask and pulling her close, hugging her again. Tali sighed, resting against her love.

"I'm... nervous," she admitted. "I've never done anything like this before. I'm... scared."

"Don't be," Shepard told her, reaching her hand over to Tali's mask. She knew the Quarian trusted her and she had nothing to worry about. Pulling on a little clip on the side of the visor, Shepard pulled the mask away from Tali's face, smiling as she saw the Quarian for the first time.

Tali's face looked very similar to a human, but with much paler, almost blue-ish skin with face tattoos. Her eyes were glowing a beautiful shade of white as she smiled nervously. Shepard looked at Tali, stroking her soft skin for the first time.

"So... what do you think?" Tali asked.

"You're beautiful, Tali," the redheaded commander told her, wanting to assure her that all was well. She meant that with all her heart. Tali was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl Shepard had ever seen. Although, Liara did come at a quite close second.

Tali moved closer, her heart beating a little faster. She was without her helmet and everything was okay. She wasn't coughing to death or feeling any unbearable pain. The fact that fresh air was hitting her face was almost a blessing, but staring at Shepard, she knew for a fact there was one thing she had always wanted to do.

Grabbing Shepard's arms, Tali pounced upon her, pinning her to the bed. She then dipped down, kissing Shepard passionately and keeping her pressed under her. Her first-ever kiss and it was with the woman she loved. She couldn't have thought of anything more perfect.

Closing her eyes, Shepard kissed Tali back, placing her arms upon the Quarian's back as she kissed her. The taste of Tali's lips felt so soft to her, like she was kissing a marshmallow. It was strange, but she liked it, she enjoyed the taste of her.

Reaching her tongue into Tali's mouth, Shepard started to make out with her, holding her close as she did so. Tali sighed, content in being in Shepard's embrace. She'd dreamed of this moment these past two years and now it was finally here.

Stroking Tali's hood, Shepard gently pulled it back, revealing that Tali did indeed have hair under there. Although the feeling of Quarian hair was much different from that of a human. It felt more like the texture of a brush or some sort of fabric.

Pulling back a little, the Quarian blushed a little, smiling. "I... I didn't think we'd get this far," she shyly stated. "I... I like this."

"Me too," Shepard admitted. "Do you... do you want to keep going? I mean we don't have to. We can still kiss and cuddle."

"No... I want to go all the way," Tali replied. "Could you... help me out of my suit?"

Shepard smiled. "Of course, Tali. Just show me what to do."

Getting Tali undressed was simpler than it sounded. The Quarian's envirosuits were so elegantly designed, yet quite functional as well. Once Tali was out of her suit, Shepard stared in awe at Tali's body. To Shepard's surprise, Tali didn't wear any sort of underwear and a lot of her body was covered in tattoos.

She was quite breathtaking, but Shepard soon wrapped her arms behind Tali and pushed her back down onto the bed, smiling. Tali looked back at her, giving Shepard a nod that she was ready. Then, they started to pleasure each other.

Shepard slid her fingers into Tali's rear, her wide, strong fingers partying her folds and pleasuring the shy girl greatly. The commander heard her lover moan, the noise sounding so beautiful when it was combined with Tali's accent.

Gasping, the Quarian felt her folds be touched and pleasured. She doubted most Quarians had ever felt like she was, so she felt lucky to be feeling this. Her people were explorers, yes, but this was one frontier that Tali was glad to have claimed as her own.

Dipping her fingers deeper, Shepard smirked, knowing that Tali was enjoying this. She became so passionate, kissing Tali's neck a little. The Quarian moaned more, giving into the pleasure greatly. She could feel something building inside of her.

Shepard then rolled Tali over onto her back, looking down at her. The Quarian mewled like an adorable alien kitten, before Shepard started to rub their pussies together. She held Tali down, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Kissing back, the engineer felt her folds grind against Shepard's tightly, their juices making them both so very wet against one another. She closed her eyes, feeling the sensation touch every nerve in her body. She sighed, arching her back forward as Shepard rode her.

Both women could feel their orgasms building. Shepard, a woman with first-hand sexual experience, and Tali, a shy and hopeful newbie, sharing their first time together. Shepard put on the pace a little, grinning as her folds rubbed against those of her lover. Accented sighs filled her ears as she could feel the pressure growing between them.

They bit their lips as they finally came together, Tali clinging to her commander and pulling her closer, moaning heavenly. As they relaxed, their waves coming down from their high, Tali and Shepard cuddled onto the bed, the Commander wrapping her arms around her dearest.

"How do you feel, Tali?" Shepard wondered. "Do you want me to put your suit back on?"

"No, let's wait a while," Tali expressed. "That was amazing... Keelah, I didn't know it would feel so good." She cried a little, tears coming down her cheeks. "Thank you..."

Holding Tali, Shepard smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "My pleasure, Tali. I'm glad we've finally found each other."

"Me too," The Quarian agreed.

xXx

**Author's note:** And the ME bomb ends with Sheptali sex! Now for some Overwatch goodness!


End file.
